thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Alysanne Ryswell
Aly's dark chestnut tresses frame a high cheekboned face featuring piercing emerald eyes and an easy grin. Tall for a woman, she stands about 5'10" with a lean, lithe build. She favors dark riding leathers, sewn with numerous hidden pockets, in which she conceals several flasks upon her person. Biography Alysanne Ryswell was born to Gregor Ryswell and Aelinor Glenmore in 380 AA. Born the first child, she was naturally endlessly doted upon, her every wished catered to. Extra sweets after supper, shirking dull etiquette lessons, a fifth pony to call her own, such trifles were just the tip of the stallion’s snout. Then, on her seventh nameday, the headaches began. At first the household feared some sinister illness, or curse plagued the young girl, for Aly would babble nonsense of visions seen during these migraines. Such drivel described Potbellied Tommen pilfering lemoncakes from the kitchens, Rummy-eyed Otto drunk under a weirwood tree, and one particularly frightening image of reavers with murder in their eyes, pillaging her father’s lands. The servants of the castle gossiped of the Greensight powers of the Old Gods manifesting in the young mistress, and revered such a blessed child. However, the castle’s Maester Tywin, a southron scholar, would not hear of such preposterous fantasy, and worked tirelessly to perfect a concoction that kept Aly’s headaches at bay. Ultimately, the potion managed to ease the pains, and only the strongest, most terrifying dreams would pierce the veil of the maester’s potions. Finally unburdened by the incessant poundings in her skull, Aly continued to pursue whatever suited her fancy, which soon became focused upon accompanying her Uncle Bran on hunts all over Ryswell lands. He indulged her passion, teaching her all he knew in hunting and tracking, and the elegant art of archery to capture their prey. Endless hours spent on these escapades also revealed her natural kinship with the animals of the wilds, as she discovered she could cajole the most skittish, or calm the most agitated she came across. However this freedom from her nightmares came with a price that lay at the bottom of the countless flasks her Maester prepared for her each day. Aly could no last longer than a few hours without the dram, before cold sweats and unsteadiness set in. By twelve hours, nausea and heart palpitations would set in, and the mind-rattling visions would vengefully return in a nonsensical cascade, completely upending her disposition, transforming it to one of seething violence. By the time the household recognized such a debilitating reliance on her potion, it was far too late, for the addiction at clawed deep into her humors. Attempts to wean her off the draught forced Aly to quickly learn how to hide stashes, still prepared by the Maester (who steadfastly maintained it the lesser of two evils), and covertly consume her needs. Since the celebration of her eighteenth nameday, she has been frequently plagued with disturbing visions of bloody battlefields, that even an increased consumption of her flasks could not keep at bay. When her father answered King Rickard Stark’s call to arms, these visions urged her to join the Ryswell levy, and witness the coming conflict for herself. Timeline 280 AA – Alysanne is born 287 AA – Alysanne experiences the first of many painful visions 288 AA – Alysanne begins consuming a draught to minimize her affliction 295 AA – Alysanne finds herself completely dependent on this potion, suffering greatly if deprived 298 AA – Alysanne accompanies the Ryswell troops as they march to war Family Tree Gregor Ryswell, Father (33) Aelinor Ryswell, nee Glenmore, Mother (33) * Alysanne Ryswell * Robyn Ryswell, Sister (15) * Barbrey Ryswell , Sister (12) * Jory Ryswell, Brother (8) Bran Ryswell, Uncle (30) Eddard Ryswell, Uncle (28) Jon Ryswell, Uncle (26) Household Duncan Greytree, Castellan (45) Maester Tywin, Maester (55) Bowen Karnold, Master-at-Arms (35) Karl of the Wolfswood, Master of Horse (33) Old Bess, Cook (??) Supporting Characters Gregor Ryswell (33), Lord of the Rills General Bran Ryswell (30), Uncle Swords Jorah Flint (28), Sworn Sword Zealot Kyra Snow (20), Companion Navigator Benjen Surefoot (21), Companion Wanderer Category:Northman Category:Northerner Category:Westerosi Category:House Ryswell